Cariño las estrellas resplandecen
by lyricCinema
Summary: Al chico más apuesto y que siempre tendrá mi corazón E. B.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cariño las estrellas resplandecen**_

Prólogo

Las luces del club más exclusivo de todo Chicago se apagaron para solo iluminar a la única estrella que merecía la pena…  
Mientras la gente permanecía expectante y silenciosa desde sus mesas que habían sido reservadas con mucha antelación y enormes sumas, siempre ansiosos por contemplarla.  
Ahí yacía ella recostada sobre el piano, con los reflectores dirigidos a su figura, la preciosa rubia de cuerpo de infarto comenzó a cantar con el ronroneo de una gatita perezosa sumergiendo a la multitud en un ensueño que no era correcto, como el sueño de un hipnotista o una bruja que mantiene hechizadas a sus víctimas, nadie era indiferente al encanto de la preciosa Kelly Rusty y sus ojos de un azul melancólico que podía tornarse al mismo tiempo en un mar tormentoso. Las mujeres le miraban con envidia y un dejo de admiración mientras la belleza rubia se paraba y comenzaba a caminar por todo el escenario guiñándole un ojo con coquetería a cuanto hombre pudiera y entonces ellos la mirarían embobados mientras ella dejaba una estela a su paso contoneando sus caderas hasta volver de nuevo al piano y darle una sonrisa picaresca al hombre que lo tocaba: su compañero, y único amor.  
Solo entonces la hermosa Kelly tomo su vestido purpura y se sentó sobre el piano terminando al fin la canción cuando un estruendo de aplausos invadió el salón y lágrimas de emoción brotaban por sus mejillas.

-¡se te va a arruinar más la vista si sigues mirando esas películas con el televisor de tan cerca!- dijo su hermano recargado sobre el marco de la puerta mirándolo preocupado.  
Los créditos comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla y el chico de anteojos por fin pudo prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera Eleanor Baker- solo mírala…- había dicho el muchacho tomando el control remoto mientras regresaba a la escena donde ella comenzaba a cantar - ¿no es la mujer más hermosa que has visto en tu vida?  
Archie puso los ojos en blanco – vamos Stear….  
-si yo la conociera seria el hombre más feliz del mundo… en verdad lo seria-afirmo vehemente-¿no me crees hermano?  
-lo que creo es que acabaras usando lentes de botella.  
-ella es perfecta….-seguía diciendo el jovenzuelo de gafas aun embobado mientras seguía mirando la película que había visto incalculables veces.

Archie quien ya estaba acostumbrado al amor platónico de su hermano decidió apagarle el televisor de una vez por todas- ¡vamos stear! , tengo una chica que quiere conocerte.  
Stear salió de su trance mirando extrañado a su hermano- ¿una chica?  
Stear saco la película y la metió en su empaque cuidadosamente, una chica, jamás salía con chicas, generalmente ellas no le miraban y cuando lo hacían solo era para pedirle ayuda con sus tareas.  
-¿tiene que ser ahora?- se quejó el joven de lentes  
-sí, ¡ahora!-dijo el chico exasperado-vamos stear….. , Eleanor Baker siempre estará en las películas, pero tu hermano tiene el tiempo contado y tú no tienes nada mejor que hacer.  
Stear miro el empaque y después le miro a el -¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?  
-tengo una cita.- dijo el apuesto muchacho con un tono despreocupado.  
-¿con quién?  
-¿importa?- el joven miro a su hermano con un dejo de fastidio, al parecer no le quedaba de otra más que decírselo-Anne Britter  
-¿Annie?- pronuncio stear mirándolo con una cara de desaprobación, la pobre Annie era una chica de lo más tímida que solía quedársele mirando a Archie desde siempre, hubo una ocasión en que Archie incluso le había reclamado por mirarlo tanto y la chica se había puesto a llorar.-no deberías hacer eso.  
El muchacho le dedico una sonrisa de fastidio y le quito el empaque del video sin mucho problema - ya está grandecita para saber lo que hace y puede tomar sus propias decisiones, sí, es tímida y un poco boba, pero ella vive su vida, no como tú, tal vez deberías de dejar de ver películas para mujeres y seguir su ejemplo.  
-¿Quién es la chica?  
-es su prima, sus padres la pusieron de condición para que Annie pudiera salir.  
-ya entiendo.  
Su hermano menor le miro con sorna y le lanzo el empaque a la cama cerrando la puerta a su paso.- te espero en diez minutos.

Stear lo miro por un segundo para después volver a encerrarse en su burbuja, era un chico inteligente y los Cornwell era conocidos por sus bien parecidos rasgos, pero en su mundo solamente existía las ciencias y todo lo que tuviera números.

Y por supuesto Eleanor Baker.

La hermosa, femenina y sofisticada: Eleanor Baker, aquella larga y lacia cabellera rubia que se balanceaba con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, el movimiento de sus caderas que hacían delirar a más de un hombre y abrirle los ojos a cualquier adolescente, nadie podía salir ileso cuando aquella belleza rubia rompecorazones se cruzaba en sus caminos y por supuesto aquellas interminables y bien torneadas piernas.  
El muchacho se acomodó bien los bifocales mientras miraba embobado la fotografía de la actriz, era una fotografía de cuerpo completo, donde Eleanor Baker vestía con un vestido de satín que hacía notar cada una de sus curvas, llevaba el pelo suelto como casi todas las veces y un guiño pícaro en el rostro, sus labios carmín lanzaban un beso y su sensual lunar junto a su boca se fruncía perversamente.

Mientras las fotos de las celebridades eran autografiadas con fríos saludos y guardadas por sus seguidores de distintas edades, la mayoría de las fotos de Eleanor Baker eran conservadas y atesoradas por adolescentes pues era aquella el objeto de sus fantasías, pero en la vida siempre había sus excepciones y aquella foto con dedicatoria especial lo era.  
La habitación estaba a oscuras mientras las ramas de los árboles se movían violentas y el viento entraba aprovechando que las puertas de cristal yacían descuidadamente abiertas previniendo tal vez de una posible tormenta, aunque nada de eso le importaba al joven que miraba la fotografía con sentimientos que sabía no debía permitirse, pero la decepción y el rencor era más grande que él, pronto sus ojos azules se convirtieron en mares tormentosos tan azules y tan fríos llenos de amargura, porque eso era lo que sentía, amargura, su vista dejo de contemplar la fotografía mientras sus manos la rompían en muchos pedazos.


	2. Chapter 2

Los Ángeles, 1972

La escena termino con un grito de un director eufórico y sudoroso, el ambiente ya caldeado se sentía somnoliento, como en una clase de aturdimiento que ocurre cuando sucede algo que no se puede manejar, tal como si estuviera fuera del alcance del poder humano, algo que solo ella provocaba, habían existido muchas bellezas, pero nadie exudaba tanta sensualidad como la rubia de curvas tentadoras y aquella mirada que decía _**soy toda tuya cariño**_

-¡fantástico!- exclamo el joven director corriendo hacia su estrella principal.

-¡oh Robert! ¿De verdad lo crees?- los ojos azules de la preciosa Eleanor se iluminaron de alegría y profundo alivio.

-¿Qué si lo creo?-Robert Hathaway la tomo efusivo en sus brazos y toco su mejilla en una tierna caricia como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara- ¡Nena, tu nos llevas al cielo!

La joven se emocionó como un caniche que acababa de ser acariciado por su dueño, Robert era tan bueno con ella que a veces se sentía mal de no poder sentir más que agradecimiento, era un buen hombre , algo irritante según decían algunos de sus compañeros , pero no con ella , con ella era el hombre más paciente del mundo , más bien era ella quien ponía su mundo de cabeza mientras todo el equipo de filmación disfrutaba de la muchacha haciendo de las suyas, Eleanor sonrió agradecida y lo abrazo inocentemente como había hecho muchas veces, le debía tanto a Robert que imaginarse la vida sin el parecía bastante desolador.

Lo más probable es que ahora estaría en algún lugar de mala muerte quitándose la ropa ,después de todo una chica pobre de Rockstown no tenía muchas alternativas , no tenía grandes estudios y no sabía hacer la gran cosa más que mover aquel cuerpo que le había traído muchos problemas, al menos esta vez le había ayudado.

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa Elle?

La joven hizo una cara de pensárselo, mientras sus ojos parecían algo confundidos y hacia un gesto gracioso frunciendo los labios- ¡oh Robbie! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

Él sonrió y le paso el brazo por los delicados hombros olvidándose del plató.

-espera un momento, me iré a cambiar.

-creí que hoy querías interpretar a la femme fatale-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada apreciativa que no podría insultarla.

-eso solo pasa en las películas, Robbie- ella soltó una risita picara, mientras se marchaba enseguida no sin antes agradecer a todos por el arduo trabajo juntos en esos dos meses y dejando a todo el mundo perplejo, era raro que una actriz agradeciera si quiera la hora, esas starlets superficiales y egoístas por lo regular solo querían que se reconociera su mérito propio sin importar a quien tuvieran que pisar en el camino, pero aquella belleza rubia era puro corazón e inexplicablemente talento.

Todos asintieron y ella se marchó, pues no quería hacer esperar a Robert.

Cuando llego a su pequeño camerino la joven se deshizo de los infernales zapatos de tacón alto y se quitó el vestido purpura que era bastante sugerente y demasiado para una chica de diecinueve años que por suerte siempre había parecido más grande de lo que era.

Se sentía triste de que la filmación de la película terminara, le gustaba llegar cada mañana y convertirse en otra persona, le había llegado a tomar cariño a la desdichada mujer que trabajaba como corista en un club para ricos , pero se sentía contenta de que al final Kelly Rusty encontraba su felicidad , amaba los finales felices, amaba la magia.

¿Es que la gente en verdad se tragaba eso?

Tomo su cabello en una coleta y se puso unos jeans ajustados con un suéter rosa que le quedaba algo grande, de repente su cuerpo voluptuoso había sido ocultado y parecía la típica niñera, la niñera que el padre quería meter en su cama.

Rápidamente Eleanor agarro su bolsa y su abrigo y se despidió de algunos compañeros que estaban cerca del pequeño camerino donde se arreglaba , apresuro el paso y sonrió al hombre que la esperaba fielmente mientras algunos maquillistas se ponían a conversar con él.

-¡pero si es Kelly Rusty!-bromeo cuki un chico amanerado que Robert había contratado como ayudante del maquillista.

Eleanor se sonrió con el joven e hizo un paso de la película mientras le guiñaba un ojo, entre risas todos aplaudían encantados de aquella deslumbrante muchacha que ignoraba su gran belleza.

-¡cariño eres demasiado encantadora!

Eleanor rio un poco algo sonrojada y la pareja se despidió momentos después.

Robert se metió un cigarrillo en las comisuras y saco su viejo encendedor de la suerte mientras Eleanor lo miraba desaprobatoriamente.

-oh Robbie, deberías dejarlo.-dijo la joven haciendo una mueca de desagrado

-cariño, sabes que no puedo hacer eso, es mi vicio, es como si me pidieras que te dejara ¿quieres que te deje Elle?

La chica negó y soltó una risita tímida mientras se alejaban del estudio para subir al mustang negro de Robert Hathaway, el hombre se quitó los anteojos y se puso unos de sol, para salir preparado al esplendor de california.

No era un hombre apuesto, pero tampoco era feo, sin embargo había algo en Robert Hathaway que lo hacía irresistible para algunas mujeres, fumaba como una chimenea y a pesar de estar a punto de cumplir la treintena , tenía arrugas prematuras , su nariz prominente lo había hecho producto de confusión sobre sus ancestros , era un hombre corpulento y algo descuidado con su apariencia, pero su cálida sonrisa le había dicho a Eleanor que aquel hombre era el único hombre en el que podría confiar.

-¿sabes Robbie? Creo que me gusta actuar- dijo ella con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro.- y creo que no quisiera hacer otra cosa en la vida….

-¿ahora lo has descubierto?-bromeo el- ¿después de cinco películas y un comercial?

Ella le ignoro para después esbozar una sonrisa soñadora –algún día me gustaría actuar en Broadway…

-¿y privar al público de tu hermosa presencia?

La rubia le sonrió juguetonamente-eres un mentiroso, el público no se perdería de nada- dijo la chica después poniéndose seria-solo soy un cuerpo más…

-¡y uno muy bonito!-bromeo Robert

Eleanor acorruco su cabeza sobre el vidrio de la puerta mientras el silencio sepulcral los abrumaba a ambos entonces Robert puso los ojos en blanco y paro el auto y ella se recargo en su asiento mirándolo inocentemente- ¿es que no confiamos en nosotros mismos señorita Baker?-y la tomo por la barbilla.

-no lo sé… a veces creo que solo piensan que soy una rubia tonta….

- más bien insegura, cariño tú no eres tonta- Eleonor le miro hipnotizada sin decir una palabra y el cambio de tema- te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿sorpresas?- chillo ella- ¡oh Robbie! sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas, me ponen muy nerviosa...

-esta te gustara mucho.

-¿Qué es?

-tranquila cariño, tu solo imagina.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando aparco el auto ambos caminaron hacia el sencillo condominio que Robert tenía en Beverly Hills, la renta era cara a pesar del lugar que parecía tan modesto a lado de las propiedades de sus conocidos, pero nada de eso importaba porque era el lugar más confortable del mundo. La primera en adelantarse fue Eleanor introduciendo las llaves y fue entonces que la sorpresa apareció en forma de perro revoltoso y este se echaba encima de ambos.

-¡Miena!-exclamo encantada-¡oh Robbie! ¿Me has comprado un perro?

Él se encogió de hombros.-parecías quererla tanto

-oh ¡Robbie! Eres el mejor amigo que una chica podría tener….- dijo la muchacha mientras se hincaba para acariciar a la traviesa perrita.

-bueno, gracias, me han dicho cosas mejores-bromeo el fingiéndose herido.

La joven tomo a la pequeña perrita en sus brazos como si de un bebe se tratara y la arrullo mientras esta se quedaba quieta-tienes razón… dime, ¿Qué quisieras escuchar?

-Cariño te asustaría oír lo que quisiera escuchar- bromeo, aunque en algún lugar era una broma demasiado real.

-bueno….. Entonces diremos que has perdido tu oportunidad- sentencio coqueta mientras dejaba a Miena en el suelo.

-de acuerdo entonces te lo diré-dijo el entrando en el juego-quisiera…

-¡por favor Robert!-exclamo fingiendo horror-¡soy una dama!

El rio por lo bajo y se quedó mirándola mientras jugaba con la pequeña perrita que estaba a punto de ser el centro de atención de aquella chica sonriente que no dejaba de darle las gracias por cualquier cosa.

Hurgo en sus bolsillos nervioso como lo hacía desde que era un niño y toco la cajita, aquella cajita de terciopelo que guardaba un anillo que impulsivamente había comprado antes de pararse en la tienda de mascotas, no lo saco, ella era solo una joven deslumbrada por lo que él y sus contactos podían darle, la joven más maravillosa que él había conocido, pero esperaría el momento adecuado tal vez cuando sus ojos brillaran por algo que no fuera gratitud.

Pronto Eleanor dejo de jugar con la perra que exigía toda su atención y observo a su amigo quien parecía pensativo y triste , se paró y fue por su enorme bolso cuando saco un envoltorio plano con un moño algo apachurrado y fue hacia el- tontito,¡ Feliz cumpleaños!- Robert lo tomo y la miro sin entender.

-¡Ábrelo! ¡Ábrelo! Y no finjas que no sabes qué día es hoy – los dos se sentaron en el sofá mientras el obedecía.

Robert sonrió ligeramente mientras quitaba el moño y rompía la envoltura roja de lo que evidentemente era un disco –Elvis Presley.-la miro sin saber que más agregar- me has comprado un regalo..

-no sabía que regalarte así que pensé ¿Por qué no un disco del mejor cantante?

-cariño, tu eres la fan de Elvis aquí. –dijo divertido mientras ella lo miraba herida.

-¿no te gusto?

- ¿Qué dices? Es el mejor regalo que me han dado, gracias Elle.

Paso su brazo sobre sus hombros y ella se acorruco como un cachorrito mientras Miena hacia lo mismo en los pies de ambos.

-creo que yo también me hare fan de Elvis- bromeo el, mientras jugaba con el moño de su regalo cuando de repente se lo ocurrió amarrarlo a la cabeza de ella.

-¡oye!- chillo la rubia cuando no mucho después comenzó a reír.

- tienes que admitir que tú eres un mejor regalo.-comento el mientras la miraba reír y prometía así mismo guardar ese momento y esa risa en sus recuerdos.

-¿yo?

-si….

Ella paro de reír y le sonrió débilmente-¡lo tengo!

-¿Qué?

-¡tú y yo!

El la miro sin entender- seremos los padres de Miena.

-¿los padres de Miena?

-si Robert, sus padres.

-cariño eso suena muy infantil.

-no lo es.-sentencio ella mirándolo de la misma manera que hacía para conseguir algo.

-de acuerdo seremos sus padres.

Ella lo abrazo entusiasmada- será nuestro regalo.- Eleanor lo miro con dulzura y se acercó tanto hasta posar sus labios sobre los de Robert.

-feliz cumpleaños Robbie.

-gracias cariño.

-¿Robbie?

-¿sí?

-Algún día quisiera eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-una familia.-respondió ella mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

-¿una familia?

- pero no ahora-rio nerviosa- soy feliz como estoy, tal vez algún día…

-de acuerdo.- el la tomo en sus brazos mientras Miena ladraba por la atención de ambos.- un día de estos te prometo que tendrás tu propia familia

Eleanor no dejo de reír tímidamente mientras él le hacía una sonrisa lobuna-Oh, ¡Robbie!

Robert la volvió a tomar en sus brazos sin importar el bochorno de la muchacha mientras unos minutos después acorrucada en su pecho Eleanor le susurro lo mucho que aquello le gustaría.

La tarde paso rápidamente mientras Robert le proponía comer en el lugar que ella quisiera pero Eleanor se sentía demasiado agradecida que se ofreció a preparar ella misma la comida, no es que fuera muy buena cocinando pero sabía hacer algunas cosas, aunque lo que mejor le quedaba era todo lo que llevara azúcar, la joven se esforzó por no quemar nada y no lo hizo, al final termino preparando huevos con bacon y los dos comieron tranquilamente.

-¿sabes algo?

Eleanor levanto la vista mientras él la miraba todo feliz- cocinas muy bien.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente- oh no seas mentiroso, esto no es nada.

-pues te ha quedado muy bien.

-¿de verdad te gusta? O… ¿solo estas siendo bueno conmigo?

-Elle, cariño, yo no soy bueno, solo me gusta decir la verdad.

-¿huevos y bacón ehh?

-me gustan las cosas simples

-¡casi lo olvido!- Eleanor salto de su silla.

-¿Qué?

-hay que probar tu disco.

-¿Elvis?

-¿no lo quieres escuchar?-pregunto la muchacha más ansiosa que él , Robert no supo si era que ella quería que el disfrutara de su regalo o que simplemente al igual que todas las mujeres moría por oír a ese Elvis.

-si…. supongo.-dijo no muy convencido pues estaba bastante cómodo mirando a la rubia.

Entonces ella dejo el disco y volvió a sentarse a comer en silencio.

-¿no lo pondrás?-pregunto un Robert cauteloso.

Eleanor se concentró en su plato- creo que tal vez no es buena idea.

-pero si es una excelente idea-dijo alentándola.

-no, quizás después.

-¿te has enojado?

-no.

- estas enojada.

-no estoy enojada.

-entonces pon el disco.

-no, no quiero.

Robert miro al techo sin comprender nada- ¡mujeres!- miro a la rubia frustrado que seguía sin hacerle caso, entonces tomo el disco el mismo y subió el volumen mientras se hincaba como si le pidiera un baile.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿no es evidente?

-te ensuciaras no he limpiado aun.

-eso nunca me ha importado.

Una sonrisa comenzó a asomar en el bello rostro de la rubia- creo que debí comprar un pastel, te hice una tarta de cumpleaños.

-creo que todo está bien como esta, además no me gusta el pastel.

-¡es verdad!- dijo ella con frustración- soy demasiado distraída…. Siento arruinarlo todo.

- me gustan las tartas- dijo el mientras la miraba con una expresión rara en los ojos.


End file.
